


As We Go

by StormySpark



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySpark/pseuds/StormySpark
Summary: A bunch of short stories about two OCs in the FF15 world. Very self-indulgent AU of peace because these boys deserve happiness.





	1. Welcome

   Another hot day as five friends sped down the road, heading toward another hunting job. Duelhorns, fairly easy. But apperently they had gathered into a much larger heard than normal, making them braver and much more dangerous.  
   Solidarity played quietly on the Regalia's radio as they drove, the top down making their hair whip about with the wind. Kisumi let out a small yawn as she rested her head on Noctis' shoulder, in the back seat between him and Gladio as Ignis drove and Prompto snapped pictures of the passing terrain.  
   "Is she out already?" Ignis mused from the driver's seat, making Noct peek up at him.  
   "She didn't sleep much last night, kept working on her magic." Noctis replied, keeping himself still as to not wake the tired young lady.  
   "I keep telling ya to just drag her to bed." Gladio butted in.  
   "And I told you, she does what she wants. I don't command you guys." The raven-haired prince shot back.  
   "No need for you to while King Regis is still up and kicking." Prompto chirpped as he turned in his seat, snapping a photo of the the royal and Kisumi as she slept.  
   "Exactly."  
   "We're here." Ignis alerted, making Prompto turn back around so he could hop out of the car first. Noctis carefully stirred the girl and her shot open at once, she lifted a hand spawning fire to her palm, all in one instant.  
   "Hey now, calm down. No enemies in sight." Noctis chuckled, gently pushing her forarm down. Knocked from her short daze, Kisumi turned burning red eyes to the prince, they immediately faded back to their natural chocolate brown.  
   "So-sorry!" She blurted, now embarrassed for her sudden outburst of power. Noctis shrugged it off and helped her out of the car, they may have been travelling together for nearly two years, but it seemed Kisumi was as jumpy about waking up as she was when they first found her in Tenebrae. Back when it was still under Niflheim control.  
   That brought Noctis back, back to when he had been sent out on a journey to marry Lady Lunafreya, in an attempt to bring peace to the lands. But even with the prospect of peace on the table, it seemed all would be lost as Niflheim closed in on Insomnia, the Crown City.  
   In a series of bizarre events, their attack failed. As soon as it had begun, word came through that the emperor of Niflheim had been assassinated, along with all other higher commands. Without proper order, the attack on Insomnia ended in a humiliating defeat for Niflheim. And with the word of the dead emperor spreading fast, King Regis took advantage, called Noctis back, lowered the protective wall around the Crown City and launched a full scale attack on the empire.  
   With father and son both present, the stength of Lucis overthrew the shaken empire in a matter of weeks. Peace had never felt so good.  
   It had been during those weeks in Niflheim territory that Noctis had met Kisumi, a terrified young mage who's family had been slaughtered by imperial soliders... once they had learned that her older brother was the one who assassinated the emperor.  
   While King Regis finished the battle in Tenebrae, Noctis and his three friends had assisted with the evacuation. When they had arrived at her outcast home in the forest, only hearing of it from locals, they had found it burning and Kisumi in a pool of blood that wasn't entirely her own. Her brother was on top of her a sword ran straight through him, also pericing into Kisumi.  
   Thankfully at that point she could be saved, physically at least. But mental scars last longer than the one on her back.  
   "Noctis?" Kisumi called softly waving a hand before his face. "Are you there?" She asked with a joking smile. He shook his head and managed a chuckle.  
   "Yeah, yeah sorry." He motioned for her to follow and the two took off after their three companions.  
\---  
   Healing magic, a tricky thing. You can use it on anything, literally anything. Except yourself.  
   "Gods help me." A young lady murmured to herself, she had simply been traveling as she always did, helping those who couldn't help themselves because injury or sickness had taken them. She never seemed concerned with herself, only seeking out others that she could care for. But this pack of duelhorns was a concern on a different level.  
   Never before had she seen them so aggressive, but she found the reason why. A mutated duelhorn seemed to running things around these parts, it was much larger than the others and had a reddish color to it. The smallers ones seemed to flock to it for some reason, and it was basking in its small army of aggressive little servants. Three of which were now cornering her.  
   "Please calm down... I mean your herd no harm!" She tried, but reasoning with monsters never really worked. One charged her and she closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable.  
\---  
   "Alright! Big guys' down, lets wrap up the small fry and make it back to HammerHead for lunch!" Prompto cheered, letting his gun fade into blue sparks. Noctis cracked a potion in his hand, looking over to the blond.  
   "We just ate breakfast." He mused with a grin.  
   "Oh... Right, well brunch then!" Kisumi laughed at their banter and stretched her arms above her head, that is, until Prompti went from joking to shouting out in deep concern.  
   Everyone looked to where the sharpshooter was running and took off after him just as fast.  
   A girl, she looked like she was around Noctis and Prompto's age. And she looked to have taken a hell of a beating. Prompto had already taken to looking her over, calming inly slightly when he saw her breathing.  
   "Do we have any more potions?" He asked desperately. Noctis looked at him with an expression of pure guilt, shaking his head slowly.  
   "Then we have to get her back to HammerHead." Ignis jumped in, looking to Gladio so he could pick her up, but the blond wasn't having it. He was already gathering the small frames girl in his arms and standing up.  
   "Let's move then!" He hissed, Kisumi nodded, tears starting to well as she saw the blood that was already soaking into Prompto's shirt. Noctis noticed her and caught her shoulder.  
   "Just don't look." He murmured, knowing her inability to handle the iron scented liquid. She nodded and instead moved her eyes to the back of Noctis' shirt as they all made their way back to the Regalia.  
\---  
   How could you feel so cold and hot at the same time? It was such a bizarre feeling, it made her want to toss and turn...  
   "Hey! Don't wiggle! You're still healing!" A male's voice nearly startled her out of her skin. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet the clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were, however, filling with worry. Oh that's right, the raging duelhorns... She looked to her sides and realized that must no longer be a problem, as she was on the bed of some sort of caravan.  
   "Hey are you okay? Can you think staright? Do you remember your name?" Too much, even if she could think a full thought at the moment, the speed of his speech would have tossed her into a tailspin anyway.  
   "Fishin." Was the best she managed, answering at least one question.  
   "Is that your name? Great! So you must not have anemia."  
   "Amnesia." Fishin corrected, her healing nature shining through.  
   "Oh. Right. Well you must be feeling at least a bit better if you can correct me!" He gave a small whoop and stood for a moment. "I'm gonna go get the others, they'll be happy to see you awake!"  
   Fishin watched him go out and closed her eyes once more. No, she knew she didn't have amnesia, she remembered the attack precisely, donw to the feeling of her bones being crushed. She lifted her arm and looked it over, no visibly damage, but it was sore. The downside to potions was that they were made so that you would be able to function after taking one. They didn't completely heal you, not like she had learned how to do.  
   'He was so cute though, like wow. Those eyes were so bright and beautiful the sky must be jealous.'  
   Whoa... What the hell was that? She felt her face flush and she squeezed eyes shut tighter. Sure it was true... but why did that pop into her head so suddenly? Maybe an effect from the attack?  
   "Fishin! Everyone came to meet you!"  
   'His voice too, he's literally sunshine. Like I feel warm just knowing he's back in the room.'  
   "Stop!" She hissed, making the blond pause and look at her confused. She opened her eyes when she realized that had been aloud.  
   "Sorry! N-not you! I umm..." She trailed off, not too sure how to get out of this one.  
   "Its okay, you must be a bit dazed, you were out for two days!" He soothed as he came closer, but his close proximity did not help.  
   "Is she alright, Prompto?" Another male voice, this one more quiet, smoother too. But at the same time heavier, like he had a great burden. Fishin had learned the tone, having seen so much suffering.  
   When he came into view the first thing she noticed was the other person who followed. Just by looking at the two she could tell they both knew great sadness, the faces she had seen of those who had lost everything, just to be saved themselves. She knew that feeling herself...  
   "I think so." Prompto answered, thank goodness for this chipper blond, otherwise this room would have been way too gloomy for anyone's comfort.  
   "Fishin, this is Noctis and Kisumi. Ignis and Gladio are here too! Think you can try sitting up?" Fishin nodded slightly, though the heat on her face hadn't faded. Noctis, as he had been named, gave her a concerned look.  
   "Do you have a fever? You look flushed... You're not in pain are you?" Once the dark haired boy pointed it out, Prompto was on top of it with his flurry of words.  
   "Oh man! Do you need water? Or an ice pack or something? Kisumi, you could make and ice pack right? Or maybe another potion would help? Where does it hur-"  
   "Prompto." Noctis cut him off with an amused smile. "Too much." The gunner stopped short and looked to Fishin, she was reeling, trying to keep up, but her head was still aching.  
   "Oh um... Okay short version then." He spoke much slower this time, finally a normal, none hysterical pace.  
   "Need anything?" He tried.  
   "Th-the water would be nice..." She replied. Prompto nodded and straightened out, giving her a salute, like a dork. 'An adorable dork.' And moved for the door, leaving Fishin with Noctis and Kisumi.  
   "Easily overwhelmed?" Noctis asked with a small smile, Fishin stiffened slightly and nodded a little. The raven-haired boy offered her a little laugh.  
   "Yeah Prom's a bit much when he's worried. You should have seen him while you were asleep, he was practically shaking the whole time." Well, that brought the blush back full force and then some. Especially now that Fishin realized that she wasn't in her own clothes. Upon seeing her looking down at her apparel, Kisumi spoke up.  
   "Don't worry, I kicked him out for that part. Hope you don't mind but your other ones were torn... And... Bloody." Kisumi shivered and looked away, the thought seeming to haunt her.  
   "You... don't like blood?" The thought of it once again made Fiahin realize something, her tendencies as a healer made her a lot more accepting of blood and gore. She did have to look at it to heal it, and she didn't remember a time it really bothered her.  
   "She had an accident when she was younger. So blood makes her a bit uncomfortable."  
   "Were you injured?" Fishin asked without hesitation, her caring nature was unmistakable. Kisumi noticed this and looked away again.  
   "Not as bad as I would have been. But I'm fine now. Thank you."  
   "I got.. The water..." Prompto came back in puffing, causing everyone to look at him.  
   "Did you... really run the whole way?" Noctis questioned carefully, Prompto's cheeks still dusted pink.  
   "Well... She hasn't had anything to drink in days so... I was worried okay!" He finally shouted, shoulders slumping. Fishin would have laughed if his cute demeanor didn't have her heart racing.  
   "Th-thank you!" Fishin finally broke the increasingly long silence, saving not only herself from the awkwardness of it.  
   "Your welcome!" Prompto gushed right back, bringing it to her. He undid the lid for her and handed it over, the second the liquid touched her lips, Fishin realized how right he was. She had been out of some time and water felt so nice as she tossed back the whole bottle, feeling better with every swallow. It then became clear that wasn't the only thing she needed, he stomach growled loudly make her blush and nearly choke on the liquid.  
   "Sounds like its dinner time." Kisumi giggled, Noctis chuckled and nodded as he stood.  
   "I'll have Ignis get on it then." Kisumi, ever a loyal shadow also followed him out. Leaving Fishin in the room with the radiant blond again.  
   "Sooo, where ya from?" Prompto asked, eyes focused on her with interest. Fishin tried desperately to fight the encroaching heat on her face, opting to angle her gaze away from him.  
   "Originally? I'm not sure, it was a long time ago. But now, I don't really have a set home. I kinda just go wherever I'm needed."  
   "Needed for what?"  
   "Healing." It took every ounce of strength she had to not stutter over her words, she apoke to so many people in her life, why was talking to Prompto so difficult? 'Umm, have you SEEN him??' Her mind immediately shot and she shook her head in an attempt to clear those thoughts.  
   "So you're a healer huh? That's awesome! But if that's the case, why didn't you heal yourself after you were attacked?" He questioned plopping down on the bed and leaning back to lay across it. His shirt edged up his stomach as he put his hands behind his bed.  
   'Oh gods, please don't say anything about this.' She begged herself.  
   "H-healing m-magic doesn't work that way..." Her speech failed her, but she kept going despite the sputtering, hopping Prompto would just associate it with her headaches.  
   "You... can't heal y-yourself." She finished, eyes ending up on the ceiling.  
   "Another question."  
   "Shoot."  
   "Do I have something on my face?" Fishin's eyes shot back down to his, he was pouting. And it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. So much for not blushing.  
   "N-no, wh-why?"  
   "You won't look at me." He whined, her heart skipped, if only she were brave enough to tell him why she couldn't look at him. He opted for rolling over onto his stomach and letting out a puff.  
   "I'm sorry if I creeped you out... I really was just worried." He whimpered, Fishin could feel her heart snap.  
   "N-no! Its not that! I umm... I just..."  
   "Dinner is ready..." Both heads popped up making Kisumi flinch. "Right, so uh. Whenever you're ready." She blurted before retreating, probably back to Noctis' side.  
   "Lets get you something to eat then!" Prompto looked back to Fishin with a kind smile, acting as though nothing had happened before Kisumi cut them short.  
   "Oh... Okay." Prompto helped her stand and made sure she was steady before leading her out. When she exited she was greeted by two new faces, they must have been Ignis and Gladio. Thankfully she didn't have to guess who was who because Ignis appeared very formal.  
   "Its a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Ignis, I believe Prompto refered to you as Fishin?"  
   "Yes, thank you for your guys' help. I really would have been a goner out there." She replied easily, or at least, easier than talking to Prompto.  
   "No problem, can't leave a girl to fend for herself, especially as beat up as you were." Gladio threw in, Fishin nodded her thanks to him as well while Ignis set six plates.  
   "Give her some credit, she's a hell of a fighter to have lived through that attack!" Prompto defended as he plopped down in one of the chairs, eagerly awaiting the food that's scent filled the air.  
   "You better watch it Gladio, you know what happens when you doubt a girl." Noctis mused with a small grin as Ignis started handing out plates, Fishin first.  
   "Yeah, yeah okay. So these girls are tough cookies." Gladio admitted making Kisumi beam and look to Fishin, who was already digging into her food.  
   "Gladdy think he's all that because he's a big guy. If he bugs you too much, lemme know." Kisumi giggled as she lifted her hand, frost rose from her fingers and Fishin watched in wonder as her eyes brightened to an icy blue.  
   "He really hates being cold." Kisumi clarified.  
   "Alright, enough with the hijinks, let us eat." Ignis concluded handing Kisumi her own plate, she instantly cut her magic and took the food with gleaming eyes.  
   Fishin watched as Kisumi took a seat next to Noctis, then lifted an eyebrow as as he proceeded to put more food on her plate, but only one kind.  
   "Someone doesn't like vegetables." Fishin giggled as she put another bite into her mouth. Noctis looked up like he had been caught in an atrocious act, Kisumi just kept eating, veggies and all.  
   "Noct. At least eat one." Ignis pleaded when he noticed as well. Just the thought seemed to make the royal gag, and Fishin found herself laughing.  
   This group was wonderful, tightly knit and caring. It made her think of those who had taught her to heal, and brought her out of her lonely shell.  
   "F-Fishin! Don't cry!" Prompto shouted, standing to move to her side immediately. The healer lifted a hand to her cheek, touching the moisture there cuirously.  
   "What's wrong? Are you still hurting?"  
   "Oh no! Not at all, I just... You guys are really amazing!" She finally blurted, everyone paused and watched her, waiting for her to continue.  
   "Its been a long time since I've seen people be so close. That's all." She murmured, the eyes on her making her a bit flusttered. At once the five others looked to each other then smiled brightly.  
   "Why don't you join us then?" Prompto asked with hope is his eyes.  
   "Unless you need to be elsewhere." Ignis added.  
   "We could still give ya a ride." Gladio pitched as well.  
   "Oh! I mean, I would hate to impose!" Fishin replied hesitantly. Prompto quickly turned to to Noctis.  
   "What do you say highness? Huh? She'd make a great addition!" Noctis eyed the blond for a moment then scoffed at his address.  
   "She's more than welcome. If she's fine with you crowding her for the whole time."  
   "I think I can live with that." Fishin giggled, earning herself a gleaming smile from the hyped up gunner.  
   "Woohoo! Fishin joined the party!"


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares get us all at some point. It's nice to have someone to wake up to.

"N-no... please... NO!" Fishin startled herself out of sleep with a terrified scream. The nightmare already lost to memory but tears still streaked her cheeks, her eyes stung and her chest felt like it was being compressed, her breathing sharp and fast. She couldn't think, she was shaking and it wasn't just from the sobs wracking her small frame.

"Shhh, breath. Its okay, you're okay. I'm here." Arms wrapped around her and it took her a few moments to realize that she wasn't the only one she had woken up. Prompto's golden hair appeared much darker in the shadows of the tent, but his fluffed up locks were unmistakable, even if it was just a silhouette. His arms were warm around her, fending off the cold sweats of her fears and the storm of her mind seemed to calm as his heat rivaled that of a new morning sun. He was here... She was safe.

Slowly but surely, her breathing calmed and the shaking of her body turned to but a shiver. All the while Prompto held her close, his head resting on her shoulder. When she finally regained most of her composure she lifted her head and pulled in a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Back with me now?" Prompto's soft voice next to her ear brought her even more comfort and she nodded against his head. "Good. Wanna talk about it?" His voice sounded deeper from his sleepy state and she shook her head, already feeling bad for waking him.

"You sure, I really don't mind. I want you to feel better." His words ended in a yawn and Fishin felt a small smile grace her lips.

"Just a nightmare, I don't remember it anymore. anyway." Prompto nodded and slowly pulled his arms back to himself.

"Well, I suppose you should try to get more sleep then. And don't worry, if the nightmares try anything again, I'll shoot um." He joked, making her giggle quietly, still minding the other four sleepers in the tent.

"Thank you Prom." She whispered laying back down, he reached over and laced his fingers with hers.

"No problem, sweet dreams, Fishin." He yawned again.

"You too, Prompto." She replied as the contiguous yawn got her as well.


	3. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double dates are great with friends, deamons not so much. Enjoy Fishin, thank you again for all your help!!!

People always said that nothing rivaled the sights of Altissa, the flowing water, the wonder of architecture, and the history. 'Nothing is more beautiful.' they would say. Well it seemed two boys had found its rival, at least in their eyes.

Prompto and Noctis sat at the hotel bar, waiting casually for their dates to finish preparations for tonight. Their first real chance to go on a date since they had invited one of them to join the group. Prompto held a goofy smile as they made small talk, trying to make the minutes go by faster. His cheeks were already slightly dusted with the beginnings of a blush, Noctis noticed it as soon as they had sat down, but didn't say anything. Not wanting to turn his friend into a blushing mess before the girls even arrived.

"Sheesh, what takes girls so long to get ready anyway?" Noct finally asked, puffing slightly.

"Who knows? Maybe it takes a long time to put on makeup?"

Well it did, but that wasn't what was holding the girls up...

"Fishin, I promise, this is the perfect dress!" Kisumi gushed holding it out to her.

"But... don't you think it's a little short..." The healer whimpered slightly, but took it anyway.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Prom is a leg man." Kisu teased urging Fishin toward the bathroom so she could change. "Now hurry up, don't want to keep them waiting any longer than we already have."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Fishin huffed as she stepped in and closed the door after herself, taking a deep breath before moving to change.

Noctis was messing with his fingers when Prompto gasped beside him, he looked up at his friend startled then followed the blond's gaze, jaw dropping.

Both girls wore strapless, short dresses, above their knees, that alone had their partners gawking, then the fact that the color and designs fit them so perfectly really topped it off, the icing on the cake so to speak.

Kisumi's was gold, with a sequined design, then at her hips a mesh like fabric frilled out giving it the look of a dance dress.

Fishin's was equally as beautiful, the top was a light pink satin with silver embroidery, leading down to a little pink belt with a sterling silver bow. From there it turned into warm waves of pink frabric that made your eyes want to follow every trail. And boy did Prompto's eyes wander.

'Think clean thoughts Prompto... You can do this. Just. Think. Pure!' The blond had to urge his mind away from the things that dress had him thinking up, the last thing he wanted was to make Fishin feel uncomfortable. Instead he stood and walked right up to her, holding out a hand and giving her a large goofy smile as his cheeks darkened a shade of red.

"You look gorgeous." He stated, surprising himself that he managed to say it without a hint of a stutter.

"Th-thank you!" Fishin squeaked, her face starting to feel the heat of the compliment. "You look good too!" She quickly recovered though, she had never seen him dressed up, it was almost weird. But he pulled it off just as well if not better than his royal friend.

Speaking of royal friend, Fishin glanced over to Noctis and Kisumi, they had been mostly quiet since they had met up. Locked in a silent hug, foreheads together with gleaming eyes and smiles, it seemed they needed to recover from the hour they spent apart in preperation of this night. Fishin giggled and looked back up at the blond sharpshooter, he was holding his own arms out now, looking rather giddy. Fishin quickly hid her red face against his chest, letting him wrap warm arms around her. Thinking back, this was their first actual hug, normally Prompto was a one-armed, from the side hugger. And Fishin had been content with that, but now, she didn't think she could go back.

For how small he looked in comparison to Gladio, who they were almost always with, she had never really been able to tell how strong he was. Yet, the way he clutched her so close, burying his face in her fluffy hair, she could feel his strength, nearly making it hard to breath. She didn't mind at all.

"You two love birds ready?" Noctis finally cut in, as though he hadn't been doing exactly what they were. Fishin and Prompto both jumped, having been so lost in the moment. They stepped apart, their blushs now back and two fold.

"Y-yeah! Wh-what was the plan again?" Prompto stumbled over his words as he tried to face his friend, Noctis simply grinned and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at one of the many man-made rivers of Altissa.

"Gondola?" He said expectantly, making the blond nod vigorously and fluster further.

"R-right! The gondola, romance! Stuff like that." Now Fishin was laughing, because boy, he was adorable when he got worked up.

"Then lets go, Mr. Romance." Noctis teased, Prompto straightened out and nodded a little more calmly this time, holding an elbow out for Fishin to take hold of.

"M'lady." He tried to use some weird accent, making Fishin giggle and lightening his tension slightly. Noct rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Kisumi's waist, gently leading her towards the gondola station.

"Hello there! Where are we off to tonight?" The man running the gondola asked kindly, Prompto paused, not remembering if he and Noct actually picked a place to continue the date at. But his royal companion seemed to have it covered, fishing some gil from his pocket and handing it to the pilot while swirling a finger in the air.

"Ah I see! Well I hope you enjoy the ride." The man replied knowingly, Noctis nodded his appreciation and the four boarded, Kisumi and Noctis let Prom and Fishin have the very back seat, letting them sit next to each other and still be comfortable, while the two of them shared the much smaller seat, Kisumi simply taking up a spot of Noct's lap.

Fishin watched them for a moment as they drifted into quiet conversation, smiling as she did. Those two had a bizarre bond that seemed to stretch past the two-ish years that they had known each other. But she didn't have time to focus on their relationship, as Prompto brought her back to her own.

"Nice night for a cruise." He said with a small smile, Fishin nodded taking in their surroundings. 

"Yep! Altissa really is beautiful." Fishin breathed, through her many travels she never thought she would see so many wondrous things, from the ocean view of Gladin, to the allure of the Malmalam Thicket. Lucis was truly an amazing place with all sorts of sights, but it seemed it had a competitor. All her thinking of Altissa and she almost missed that Prompto had gone quiet, she turned her eyes back to his to find the most loving gaze she had ever beheld, especially pointed at herself.

"I've seen better." He finally murmured, Fishin was about to ask what he'd seen, when it hit her. Oh... OH. He was talking about HER. Her cheeks lit up in a dazzling blush, earning a smile from the blond. This was the first time shd had recived such a heartfelt and genuine compliment, it had her heart doing flips.

"Th-thank you!" She replied a bit too loudly, making Kisumi look over Noct's shoulder at her. Fishin noticed and gave her an embaressed smile and a thumbs up, to which Kisumi replied with a wink before returning to her whispers with Noctis.

"Sorry, guess that was a bit sudden." Prompto apologized quickly after, Fishin shook her head a reassuring glimmer coming to her chocolate eyes, Prom was captivated.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still adjusting to the whole... da-dating thing." Fishin fumbled.

"Ye-yeah... Me too." Prompto chuckled apprehensivly. They smiled at each other, mutual understanding of their situation helping them along.

They were both so new to showing this kind of affection, the affection that was spurred more by attraction than common companionship. Fishin had been on her own for awhile now and Prompto was constantly around the same four guys, and one girl who was already completely infatuated with his best friend. He hadn't had much luck with girls outside the group either, it was nearly impossible for him to make his feelings more obvious, but they never seemed to catch on. Heck, he didn't think he would have had a chance with Fishin if Noct and Kisumi hadn't steped in and spelled it out for the two of them.

But now that they both knew... things felt so different... so right. For once they both found someone they meshed with comfortably, even if there were still a few bumps along the way. Like accidentally saying something that had the other turning into a flustered, blushing mess.

Though, that wasn't so bad, compared to the lonliness they felt previously, they'd take those bumps with open arms and bright smiles.

"We shoulda grabbed food from one of the stands or something. I'm getting hungry." Prompto spoke up again, making Fishin realize that they hadn't eaten since breakfast. They had been so busy making plans for tonight that the four of them had disregarded lunch. Though Noct heard Prom's complaint and looked back at the two of them, making Kisumi raise her eyes as well.

"There's apparently a great restaurant close to one of the gondola stations. If you guys want we can check it out." He offered, hungry as well but stubborn enough to wait until someone else mentioned it first.

"Sounds great!" Fishin chirped, conversation growing much smoother now that it wasn't one on one.

"Sweet. Excuse me, the station at Maagho, please." Noct alreted the diver. He nodded and shifted the gondola, directing them to their new destination.

"Man I don't even know what I'm hungry for... may just eat the menu." Prompto laughed as he leaned back more comfortably.

"Easy there big spender, Noct may be royalty, but we still pay our own way." Kisumi giggled back as she tossed an arm over said royal, staying ever close.

"Right, right. But we had a good few days of hunting didn't we?"

"If you call you nearly being killed by that Ronan good hunting." Fishin jumped in. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, felt like I couldn't heal you fast enough." She sighed, recalling the stress of the moment.

"Aww come on, it wasn't that bad? Was it?" Prompto asked with a small smile. Fishin shook her head.

"Nope, it just seemed like it at the moment." Prom's smile widened and he slide to the side to lean on her.

"Welp I made it, thanks to you! That's what counts right."

"The way you were crying about it, coulda fooled me." Noctis mused, loving how easy it was to tease his friend.

"I wasn't crying! It really hurt ya know!" Prompto pouted right back, inciting the other three to laugh.

This was the life, easy laughter bsetween friends. Fishin was still so thankful to have and be with them, and still be able to heal any who needed it along the way. It was truly a gift.

"Help! Please! Someone!" All four of them immediately perked up, Noctis and Prompto drawing weapons on pure instinct, while Kisumi's eyes flared a fiery red at the sight Noct ready for a fight. Fishin felt her heart thump loudly in her chest, that call for help sounded pained, it made her weeping heart beg to ease it.

"Go Noct." Prompto called, the prince was quick to action, warping off the gondola and onto the walkways, trying to pinpoint the screams. Something was wrong, very wrong. Prompto quickly had the driver pull the small boat to the side, leaping off then turning to help the girls up as well. As soon as three pairs of feet hit solid ground, they were running.

"Where'd he go Kisu?" Prompto asked, eyes scanning for an movements in front of them. Kisumi grabbed Fishin's hand for guidance as she shut her eyes for a moment, reaching out with her magic to find him.

"A right, Prompto!" She alerted, they turned the corner in time to see Noct warp out of sight once more, the sound of a deamon in pain quickly followed. Once the three finally got him back in their sights, they were met with at least ten imps. 

"No way, how can they be here?" Fishin gasped, standing back as a full blown fight broke out. Gunshots and fwoosh of flames joined with the clag of Noct's sword and the growls of deamons. Tearing her mind from the scary thought of deamons in Altissa, Fishin instead moved her eyes to the source of the pleads for help. A young woman with a small child. Fishin made her way to her side carefully, mindful not to catch the eyes of the deamons her friends kept at bay.

"Are you hurt?" She asked calmly, hoping to ease the panic in the poor woman's eyes.

"M-my son! His arm!" She was in shock, unable to control the volume of her voice, Fishin winced. An inhuman screech told her that an imp had noticed them, it lept, sharp claws outstretched to damage. Fishin quickly placed herself between the injured and the threat, always so careless of herself if it meant protecting others.

At least she had people to protect her as well, a quick and well-aimed bullet, thrown sword, and small burst of fire put the creepy little deamon out of commission. Fishin shot a smile at her beloved friends and turned back to heal the child as Prompto, Noctis, and Kisumi cleaned up the rest. 

Once silence fell, all that could be heard were the small crys of the little boy as he got over the fear of his experience, she mother cooing softly to him as she calmed as well. Prompto placed a gentle hand on Fishin's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Lets get them some place with more people." Fishin nodded and helped the shaken mother and son to their feet.

Getting them back to a more populated area and warning a few hunters about the random deamon attack, they were finally able to calm down once more. Fishin took the time to check her friends over for any possible wounds from their battle.

"Thank goodness we were around, can you imagine if we hadn't found them in time?" Prompto breathed out, making Kisumi scrunch up slightly.

"I'd rather not." Noctis put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her from the probably bloody thought. Then looked at the group.

"Sorry about that guys, this night wasn't exactly the romantic date I had in mind." 

"What are you talking about Noct? It was a great night!" Fishin chirped as she ran a soft, glowing hand over a decent-sized cut on Prompto's arm, giving the royal a bright smile.

"Yeah! Nothing like killimg some deamons and saving people!" Prom added before stretching his healed appendage out, looking it over with relief.

"Besides, we spent it together. That's what this night was about anyway." Kisumi finished as she moved to Noct's side, taking hold of his hand.

"You know what would make it even better?" Fishin asked as she finished Prompto's once over.

"Food." The other three replied in unison making them all laugh.

"Exactly!" 

Though romance had taken a back seat since the deamon attack, the four of them still deemed it a successful date night. Ending in heading back to their hotel room and inviting Gladio and Ignis to watch some ridiculous rom-com that Prompto had found. All of them laughing in something of a huge cuddle pile on a couch, that really shouldn't have been able to seat six.

"What a perfect night." Fishin murmured, leaning her head on Prompto's chest as she stretched her legs over Ignis's lap.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Kisumi smiled back, head on Noctis's shoulder as she crammed between him and Galdio.

"Shh! Its the best part!" Prompto whispered making them laugh and turn their attention back to the TV.


End file.
